User blog:WindMage/Should This Wiki Have Guides?
First Things First The goal of each wiki is to provide as much information on its subject as possible. That said, I think writing articles intended to guide instead of strictly inform is worth considering. The HC series sells itself more on its charm, narrative, and the occasional obscure puzzle than on its gameplay. The aforementioned puzzles in particular can be rather vague and cryptic on how exactly they are to be solved. Some are actually pretty simple if one takes their time and observes everything given to them, while others are like that god-awful eye puzzle leading to the exit of Frei's Library. I like to think that I'm not stupid and surely I can't be the only one that had no idea how to decipher the poorly telegraphed clues and minimal information you're given... right??? Now that I've gotten that mini-rant off of my chest, it did get me thinking if this wiki can embrace detailed walkthroughs for the entire series. If so, should they be proper articles, blog, or forum posts? I think there might already be existing ones out there so perhaps we could link to them here in a forum post or something? I'd like to see what others think about this idea, so please show some love to my down-below areas. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Moving on! Backburner The wiki itself is coming along great and the admins and contributors have done well thus far, however it needn't be said that we still have quite a ways to go before it's where it should be. I personally prefer to do more substantial edits that bring the page closer to a presentable, completed state instead of smaller incremental ones. I've already touched up Seth's page and got started on the items with the Book of Truth, as examples of what I've done so far. Currently, I'm looking to continue making either wanted pages (pages that have links, but haven't been created yet) or more Stuff articles like the BoT. I'll also be looking through some of the existing character bios and take my time bringing them up to the standard set for Seth. I've expressed interest in reworking The Oracle's page to distinguish the god kind (aka Frei/O91) and the parasite variation seen in HC3. Tabs would be a more efficient and presentable means to do so without the need for separating them into their own articles; they really are completely different entities despite sharing the same name, which is reason enough to consider disambiguation. Neither method is more "correct" than the other, so it just boils down to how we as a community decide to go about doing it. As I currently have no means to include the custom CSS necessary for the tabular design choice, I've decided to put this off for now, but if someone wants to go for the separate page approach, then I'll play along and chime in where needed. Just to be clear, wikia does kind of have a default tab system that can be used if the proper tags are placed into the articles. But without the tabber CSS, data on the article cannot be properly compartmentalized as needed. Category:Blog posts